Is This What They Call A Healthy Marriage?
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: Part one of a four part series of what it would be like if Scully and Mulder were married.
1. Default Chapter

Is This What They Call A Happy Marriage?  
  
Scully and Mulder sat at the kitchen table eating a quick lunch before leaving to get debriefed for their new case. Mulder was eating a ham sandwich and Scully was eating a salad. Both ate silently.  
  
Scully put her fork down and started singing: "I'm a penguin, I'm a penguin, I'm a cute little penguin. I'm a penguin, I'm a penguin, I...eat...fish!" Then she resumed eating her salad like nothing had happened.  
  
Mulder sat staring at her with his sandwich only inches from his mouth. He looked down and set the sandwich back on the plate. Then he folded his hands and looked back up at Scully.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.  
  
Scully ignored him.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I asked if you were okay."  
  
"Of course I am, Mulder," she replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Mulder looked around, then his eyes settled back on Scully. "Well...um...you sort of started singing a song...a weird song."  
  
"What song?"  
  
He stared blankly. "I'm a penguin."  
  
Scully raised her eyebrows. "Really, Mulder? Gee, I would never have thought that you of all people were a penguin."  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes. "No. That was the song that you were singing."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Mulder." She got up from her chair. "Excuse me."  
  
Mulder watched as Scully went upstairs to the bathroom. He heard her sneeze and then heard a big thump. All was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then Mulder heard hysterical laughter.  
  
For a moment he sat in his seat and debated whether or not he should check on her. Finally, he decided to see what happened.  
  
Mulder rushed up the wooden stairs and ran into the bathroom down the hall. He was shocked to see Scully laying in the bathtub laughing, holding a tissue in her hand.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mulder asked.  
  
Scully attempted to answer him, but she couldn't stop laughing. After awhile, Scully had composed herself.  
  
"Well...Mulder, I had to sneeze. I'm actually feeling lightheaded too. Anyway," she chuckled, "I sneezed and I...sort of...blew myself backwards into the tub." Scully started laughing all over again.  
  
Mulder grinned and turned around. "I don't know what to say to that Scully. I'm going to call a doctor." With that, he started to walk out.  
  
"Wait Mulder!" Scully called. "I'm a doctor."  
  
Mulder turned back and looked at her. "It doesn't matter," he said.  
  
He turned and started walking down the stairs. He tripped and fell. Mulder lay at the bottom of the steps, holding his nose.  
  
Scully came out of the bathroom, still clutching her tissue. "What's the matter Mulder? Did you hurt that big ole honker of yours?" She laughed and Mulder glared at her.  
  
Mulder moved his hands and Scully saw that a splinter was stuck in his nose. She laughed even harder.  
  
"I'm going to call a docter," Scully said.  
  
"But I thought you were a doctor."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she mocked. "Besides, I don't want to go near that thing."  
  
Mulder glared at her again. "It isn't funny. It hurts."  
  
"Well if your nose weren't so big, you wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
Mulder sat up, still holding his nose, and leaned up against the wall. "Well," he said, "I guess this is a bad day to go to work. Can you imagine what kind of luck we'll be having on our case?"  
  
Scully smiled. "Great luck. Just like the rest of our investigations. It seems like something always happens."  
  
Mulder nodded. "On going cases, never anything new. Cases that go nowhere. I still think the x-files should be reopened. Now there was excitement."  
  
"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Mulder," Scully said dryly. "I know you're bored with this assignment and our new cases, but there's protocol to be followed now. We can't look for things that are not there."  
  
"I know, I know." Mulder got up and went back up the stairs to the bathroom to try to pull the splinter out of his nose. Finally, he got it out, without the help of a doctor.  
  
Since they both were already ready for work, they decided to just leave. On their way out, Mulder tripped over a chair. The chair tipped over and hit a lamp that first knocked over a figurine before the lamp broke. The figurine fell onto a glass table and both objects shattered. Scully and Mulder stood in amazment.  
  
Scully sighed and said, "Just leave it."  
  
She left without looking back and walked to their car. Mulder lingered a while longer, shook his head, and closed the door. He walked to the car and got in.  
  
On their way to the FBI Headquarters, Scully and Mulder were silent. Too silent. So Mulder decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"What a day," he said sighing.  
  
Scully only nodded.  
  
"I have never had a day like this before."  
  
"Believe it or not, I've had worse," Scully murmered while looking out the passanger window. "Especially working with you most of the time."  
  
Mulder looked at her, shrugged, and turned his attention back to the road. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Scully staring at him. "What?" he asked without looking at her.  
  
"Nothing," Scully said innocently as she looked back out the passanger window, blushing.  
  
"Ooo! Scully has the hots for me."  
  
"I do not! Well, obviously I do since I married you, but that's not why I'm staring at you."  
  
"Then what are you looking at?" Mulder asked.  
  
Scully grinned. "I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything," Mulder said, getting a little impatient.  
  
"Well if I can tell you anything, I guess you'll want to know that I'm on my period and-"Scully joked, pretending that she was not pregnant.  
  
"Anything but that!" Mulder said. "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Well, Mulder, I was looking at your nose."  
  
Mulder became agitated. "I got the splinter out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but your nose is what drew me to you. Mulder, I fell in love with your nose, not you. I mean, I can't even see your face. Your nose is in the way!" She started laughing.  
  
Mulder glared at her for the third time that day. "Oh yeah, well I fell in love with your hair. It's so shiny that it practically blinds me and I can't see anything else!"  
  
The car behind them beeped their horn. When Mulder turned his attention back to his driving, he saw that they had been drifting off the road.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us or are you that blinded by my hair?" Scully said. Scully quieted down and there was silence in the car again. "Why don't you ever call me Dana?" she asked.  
  
"It feels weird. I've never called you Dana anyway. Guess I'm not used to it."  
  
"You could try you know. We're married now. Do you honestly believe that normal couples walk around calling each other by their last names?"  
  
"I can't imagine calling you Dana all the time. And who ever said we are a normal couple?" Mulder paused. "If you are so picky about me calling you Dana, then why don't you ever call me Fox?"  
  
"Because I don't want to," Scully replied.  
  
"Unbelieveable," Mulder muttered.  
  
"Well who in their right mind would ever name their child Fox?"  
  
"My mom!"  
  
Scully shrugged. "Well she must have been high on morphine when she named you." 


	2. Chapter 2

In their office, Scully and Mulder reviewed paperwork that had piled up on Mulder's desk.  
  
"Can you believe I still don't have a desk? I'm strangely glad that they moved us back to the basement, but now I don't have a desk."  
  
"Looks like the honeymoon's over," Mulder sighed.  
  
"Agents," it was Skinner's secretary, "A.D. Skinner would like to speak with you."  
  
The newlyweds glanced at each other, then went upstairs to their former boss's office.  
  
"Welcome back," Skinner said when the agents walked into his office. "How was the honeymoon?"  
  
"Just great," they said in unison.  
  
Skinner leaned back in his chair. "I take it you two had problems..."  
  
"If she would have told me that she is five months pregnant BEFORE we went on the honeymoon-"  
  
"Is sex all you think about? You really have a one track mind," Scully said angrily.  
  
"Hey, I think about other things too you know."  
  
Skinner rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a bad idea to be in the same room with them when they were fighting. "I'll leave you two alone so you can sort this all out."  
  
He patted Mulder's shoulder, his way of saying good luck, walked out of his office, and closed the door. Skinner started to walk away, but stopped. He turned and went back to his secretary's desk. "If there's blood, clean it. If there are bodies, drag them out. Do whatever it takes, but I don't want anything to do with this," Skinner said.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Mulder and Scully are in there fighting again."  
  
"Oh, I see," she said. "I'll call maintenence."  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK IN SKINNER'S OFFICE  
  
"Millions of things to do in Los Angeles, but no, you just want sex. You should be happy that you're getting a kid from me. Not many people can obviously since I was supposed to be barren."  
  
Mulder put his hands on his head as if he were going to rip his hair out.  
  
"You got your sex, now deal with the one little guy who was strong enough to get me pregnant!" Scully took a breath. "And another thing, you better be happy with it because I'm going to be in a lot of pain and killing you and your little buddy will be the first thing that comes to my mind."  
  
"If you're so mad about having a baby, then get an abortion," Mulder yelled.  
  
Scully glared at him and then said, "I'm sure you would be a lot happier. Then you can try and get me pregnant all over again."  
  
Skinner's secretary walked into the office.  
  
"What do you want?" Scully and Mulder yelled together.  
  
"Mr. Skinner came back and wanted me to let you know that he can hear you on the other side of the building." She closed the door.  
  
"See what you did," Mulder said. "I bet Kirsh will send his secretary down here to yell at us too."  
  
"This is all your fault," Scully hissed. "I can't believe I married you. A guy who has a big nose and is named after an animal. I stooped too low this time."  
  
Skinner walked in. "Agents," he said. "I have something to say so shut up a minute and listen." They stopped arguing. "Good. You have turned into a genuine couple, bickering and all, but you have to realize that you're at work now. You're in the FBI. You can't just scream at each other whenever it suits you. Even if you do get into an argument, I shouldn't be able to hear you on the other side of the building and Assistant Director Kirsh should not be able to hear you in his office two floors up."  
  
Mulder hung his head in shame.  
  
"That's right," Scully thought, "Hang your head in shame like the dog that you are."  
  
"Kirsh had come down here himself and was going to give you hell, but I intercepted him. We talked and came to a decision. You can both take another week off and this little incident won't be in any files or permanent records or won't be sent to the board. Or we will be forced to separate you. You will be given new partners and new assignments. You have just gotten married, and I know that neither of you want that to happen."  
  
Strangely, neither wanted to be separated permanently, so they agreed to take another week off. They exited the building and went to their car.  
  
On their way home, Scully felt bad about the things she had said to Mulder. "You know," she said, "If it makes you feel any better, the baby will probably have your nose. Not that it bothers me. I actually kind of like your nose."  
  
Mulder shook his head. "You just can't get over my nose."  
  
"I told you I fell in love with your nose."  
  
Not wanting to start another argument, Mulder stayed quiet.  
  
Finally they were back at their own house. Mulder opened the door and found the house in ruins. Just as they had left it.  
  
"You clean it," Scully said. "I have four months of pregnancy left and I'm not supposed to do anything strenuous."  
  
"Then why did you want to go back to work?"  
  
"Clean the house, Mulder."  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that Mulder went upstairs to their bedroom. Scully waited for him to come back down, but he never did. So she went upstairs to their room only to find Mulder laying down in bed reading a copy of Guns and Ammo. Scully walked to him and saw that behind Guns and Ammo was a Victoria's Secret catalog.  
  
"Ugh, that's it. Get out. You're sleeping on the couch."  
  
Mulder looked up. "What? Why?"  
  
Scully stared in disbelief. "Why? I asked you to clean the house. Such a simple little thing and you come up here and read. You read not just anything, no no, you look at the Victoria's Secret catalog. This is what I was talking about. All you think about is sex."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about sex. I was thinking about brea-"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Mulder grabbed his pillow, grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and went downstairs to the couch. Scully slammed the door and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Scully heard a noise. She opened her eyes and saw Mulder beside her. Scully punched him and he woke up.  
  
"What?" Mulder asked sleepily.  
  
"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch."  
  
"You did," he replied, "But I didn't think you meant it."  
  
"The hell I didn't. Get out of my bed."  
  
Mulder rolled over and said, "I'm not moving."  
  
"I bought the bed. Get out."  
  
"I bought the mattress. I'm staying."  
  
"I should find a really good reason to divorce you. Let's see. There's abandonment. Nah, I can't get rid of you for the life me and that's my problem. Then there are beatings. Nope. Desertion. Nope. Drunkeness. Now I'd like to see you drunk, Mulder, but no. Extreme and repeated cruelty. Guess not."  
  
Mulder nodded and turned back to go to sleep knowing that Scully would not be able to divorce him.  
  
"I got it!" Scully practically yelled.  
  
Mulder rolled back over and looked at her.  
  
"Impotence."  
  
His eyes grew large. "Excuse me? Why wasn't I notified about my problem and just how did I get you pregnant?"  
  
"Oh, there have been others. There was that one time when I was drunk and Frohike was right there. Oh and that time I was depressed and Krycek had somehow snuck into my bedroom. And how could I forget that time when Doggett's heat went out and he had to sleep on my couch?"  
  
"You can't prove it."  
  
Scully raised her eyebrows. "Mulder, do you mean to tell me that you would go to court, and stare at a picture of a naked woman, and then start-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how are you going to prove YOUR case?"  
  
"Sleep with my lawyer. Which would be a female."  
  
"You would get a blond bimbo to be your lawyer. It's just like you."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Scully picked up the phone and said in a pleasant voice, "Scully...uh- huh...I'm sorry...Okay, I'll be sure to fix the problem. Goodnight."  
  
Mulder had gotten up. He was tired of arguing and just plain tired and wanted to sleep in peace. "Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"The neighbor," she replied. "He can hear us next door and he would like to get some sleep tonight. He said to fix whatever problem we are having." She paused. "Mulder, you're the problem...and I'm going to fix you."  
  
"And just how are you going to do that?"  
  
"Think about it. How do you fix a dog?"  
  
Mulder moved his hand to cover his crotch. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Want to dare me to see if I will?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch. No problem."  
  
Mulder left the room and slept on the couch.  
  
"That's the end of that problem," Scully muttered.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Scully got up and went downstairs. Surprisingly, she found the living room in a perfect state. The blanket that Mulder had used was folded neatly and the pillow was at the end of the couch.  
  
"I finally got through to him," Scully thought.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and found a note from Mulder.  
  
"A love note? Mulder's never written me a love note. Awww."  
  
Scully,  
  
I'm sorry, but I think it was wrong for us to get married. I'm going away and I'm not telling you where. You don't love me anyway and you know it. Goodbye, Scully. I hope you find somebody who you love more than you ever loved me. Just know that you'll never find anyone who loves you as much as I do.  
  
Mulder  
  
"This isn't a love note! Mulder!" Scully cried. "No Mulder! You can't leave me! I didn't mean any of it!"  
  
She ran to the front door expecting Mulder to just be leaving and she could call out to him and say that she really loved him. Just like it was out of a good romance movie or novel.  
  
Instead, one car, not Mulder's, went down their street. She slowly closed the door and went back to the living room and to the couch where she rested her head on Mulder's pillow.  
  
"Mulder, I'll take you back. I'll learn to tolerate the way you brush you teeth and refuse to put the toilet seat down. I'll even clean up your mess that you leave all over the house. Well...not ALL of it, but most." Then Scully started sobbing. "Mulder, I'll do anything. Come back."  
  
"Fine. Make me a sandwich, woman."  
  
Scully jumped up. "Mulder?!" Suddenly she became angry. "You were supposed to be gone!"  
  
"So I lied. That's what you get for making me sleep on a lumpy couch."  
  
"Mulder, that was just mean. How could you?"  
  
"Do you really think I would leave my child alone with you? To be corrupted and manipulated by you? I think not," Mulder said as he poured himself some orange juice. Scully stared at Mulder and he stared back. "Orange juice?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"Why not?" Scully said in an equal tone of voice.  
  
Mulder handed her the glass and she began to drink. Suddenly she threw the orange juice at Mulder. He stood with the jug of juice in his hand and slowly looked at her. Then he flung the orange juice from the jug at Scully. She gasped.  
  
"Mulder! This is a new pair of pajamas and you know it. How dare you!"  
  
"This is a priceless shirt from my early years at the FBI. How dare YOU."  
  
"Oh shut up Mulder and make me some cereal. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Yes your highness. Would you like some toast and eggs with it? Oh, and let me go get the shower ready for you too." Mulder rolled his eyes. "I'm not your lap dog!" he yelled as she left the kitchen.  
  
LATER  
  
Scully walked into Mulder's office in their house that was soon going to be converted into a nursery for the baby. As usual, Scully saw that the whole room was a mess. Papers were all over the floor, there were post-it notes all over the walls, and God knows what that was under all those papers that were piled up on the edge of Mulder's desk. And there Mulder sat writing on one of the many books that were also piled on his desk.  
  
"Mulder, do you LIKE living in the twilight zone?"  
  
Mulder didn't even look up. "No and that's why I stay out of your office."  
  
She nodded. "Oh, and by the way, it was very nice of you to make me breakfast, Mulder."  
  
"What breakfast?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Mulder shrugged.  
  
"I don't know why I married you," Scully sighed.  
  
"I know why," Mulder said. "Because you needed somebody to nag...and because I'm such a lovable guy."  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you. Did you just say that I needed somebody to nag? Are you implying that I am nagging you?"  
  
Mulder looked genuinely afraid. "No...well...yeah, but I was only joking."  
  
"Ha ha, Mulder." 


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder smiled.  
  
"Anyway Mulder, I want you to drive me someplace."  
  
"You can't drive yourself? You got through Quantico and managed to stay with me for such a long time and you don't know how to drive a car?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I want YOU to drive me there."  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"I'm busy then."  
  
"Mulder, it's a surprise. Either you drive me there or I drive you there. I know you don't want me to drive you there since it would damage your male ego to be seen with a woman driving the car for you. Either way, you're going."  
  
"Are you trying to con me into going to the opera? It's something that I don't like, I know it."  
  
"Please, Mulder?"  
  
"At least tell me what part of the city it's in. I have to know how to get there if I'm going to drive you."  
  
"Surprise, Mulder. S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E which means something that happens that is unexpected. You're not supposed to know what it is. It's not like I'm conspiring with anyone against you."  
  
"You know, it could be a conspiracy..."  
  
"Everything's a conspiracy to you, Mulder. You're too paranoid."  
  
"I'm not paranoid. It's the truth."  
  
"Come on Mulder, please." She looked at her watch. "Come on, we have go now."  
  
"Reservations? Yep, this must be bad."  
  
LATER IN THE PARKING LOT OF AN OPERA HOUSE THREE MILES FROM THEIR HOUSE...  
  
"An opera house! I knew it."  
  
"Mulder, you're not going to complain through this thing are you? It lasts for two hours."  
  
"Well, I was dragged here against my will. What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Attempt to be nice. I bought these tickets before we got married because I thought it would be nice for us to do something together."  
  
"You thought it would be nice for us to listen to a fat lady scream?"  
  
"Sing. They sing, Mulder. Besides, its a skinny girl. Let's just go inside and enjoy it."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
AFTERWARDS  
  
Mulder had his arm around Scully as they strolled out of the opera house. Mulder started pretending to sing like the opera singers. Scully was trying desperately to pull away from Mulder, but he made sure to hold onto her tight so that she could not get away.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this. Let me go!" Scully whispered.  
  
Mulder sang, "Blah blah blah BLAH!"  
  
"Shut up Mulder!"  
  
"Blah?"  
  
"Quit it. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"I told you that you owed me. This is payback."  
  
"Wonderful, Mulder. Get your payback, but not here. Sing your crap when we get home, but please not here."  
  
"Why, Scully, you think my singing is crap? I thought that you would like my screaming/singing. I mean, that's all that the opera singers do. I was thinking of getting a job with them too."  
  
"Don't you dare, Mulder."  
  
"Yeah, you know, let's go back there and talk to them. Maybe I can do a one night sort of thing. Maybe they would let me play servent or something."  
  
"Get back here right now, Mulder. I can't believe you."  
  
"Well, I didn't complain through the whole thing. I have to let my anger out somehow."  
  
"I was wondering why you were so quiet all through that show. It's because you were plotting."  
  
"Yep. Hey, I let you enjoy your show."  
  
"And I'm eternally grateful to you, Mulder."  
  
"I thought that would make you happy."  
  
Mulder had loosened his grip and Scully pulled away from him easily. She knew this was her chance so she ran quickly to their car.  
  
"You really thought I was going to go back there? Scully, I thought you knew me better."  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry. Here let me give you a hug," he said as he went around to her side of the car.  
  
"No, that's okay. I believe you."  
  
"But I want to give you a hug."  
  
"Alright fine, I don't trust you Mulder. You're stronger than me. I might've learned how to take a person out in Quantico, but that doesn't mean that I want to hurt you, Mulder. Let's just go home. You did your damage."  
  
"What damage?"  
  
Scully gave Mulder an evil look. He smiled and went back to the drivers side of the car and got in. Scully waited for him to unlock the car, but he never did. He started the car and then just took off without Scully.  
  
"Mulder where the hell do you think you're going?" she screamed.  
  
He kept on driving. Scully stood there waiting for five minutes for him to come back and stop his clowning around, but he never did.  
  
"This is just great," she muttered.  
  
She started walking home at close to 10:30 at night. Scully was planning her revenge on Mulder when she heard a car beep behind her.  
  
"I'm all the way over on the side of the road, what else do you want me to do?" she muttered.  
  
The car pulled up beside her. The driver rolled down the window.  
  
"Scully? Get in the car." It was Skinner.  
  
Scully walked to the passanger side and got in the car.  
  
"Were you at the opera, Scully?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I thought it would be nice for Mulder and I to get out of the house. It was a present that I bought for him before we got married and even before we decided to marry. So now I guess it was my marrige present to Mulder, but he ruined it."  
  
"What happened?" Skinner asked.  
  
Scully sighed. "He complained before we even made it into the opera. He was suspicious to begin with. You know how much Mulder doesn't like the opera, don't you?" Skinner nodded. "Well, he didn't do anything during the performance. I was a little worried since he had made a big deal about it in the car. I was just waiting for him to ruin everything, but he never did. So, I thought that maybe, just maybe, he had enjoyed it. As soon as we went out into the parking lot, he started pretending that he was drunk and tried to sing like one of the opera singers." Skinner chuckled. "It's not funny. Then he just left me there all by myself. He's making me walk home. I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither can I," Skinner replied. "I never thought it would go this far. What was he thinking?"  
  
"Did you know he was going to do it?"  
  
"Of course not. Remember, I don't get involved."  
  
"He's going to pay."  
  
"Now calm down, Dana. You took time off of work so that both of you could relax and work your problems out. It wasn't supposed to be for revenge."  
  
"Well it is now."  
  
"Just calm down. Mulder was just joking around probably. This time he went too far, of course, but I don't think he meant any harm," Skinner said reasonably.  
  
"Don't you think it was just a little stupid for him to leave his wife who is five months pregnant to walk home at night when all the weirdos come out?"  
  
"Yes, it was a sort of stupid thing to do."  
  
"No, it was an extrodinarily stupid thing to do. I hate to talk badly about his mom, but sometimes I wonder if she taught him anything. Like how to put the toilet seat down."  
  
"Well," Skinner said cautiously, "Maybe she did try to teach him something, but you know how Mulder is. He never really listens to anybody, even me. He's a stubborn person sometimes."  
  
"All the time actually. I just wish he would meet me halfway. I can be stubborn too."  
  
"Maybe you should try being sympathetic with him. When he realizes that you are trying to cooperate he'll leave you alone. But that's not a guarantee."  
  
"Nothing works with him."  
  
"You should quit badgering him so much. You might be getting on his nerves and that could be why he is being this way." He shut his eyes, expecting to be punched, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked over at Scully. She was deep in thought.  
  
"You're right," she said quietly. "I have been getting on his nerves lately. It must be all my hormones going crazy. I should leave him alone. I pushed him too far this time. He must be worried though. For all he knows, I could have went into labor on the side of the road. People would drive by me and thinking that I'm either drunk or a lunatic screaming."  
  
"You should yell at him for that. I would if I were you."  
  
They pulled up in Scully's driveway.  
  
"Do you want me to help you to the door?"  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
  
Scully got out of the car and went to the door. She searched for the house keys in her purse, but she had forgotten them. Mulder opened the door before she began to knock.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked. "Actually, nevermind. I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking and even though this may seem like a dumb excuse, it's the truth...I forgot you were pregnant."  
  
"Mulder, I'll make a deal with you. As long as you don't bother me, I won't bother you. I want this marrige to work. I want a father for my child." She sighed. "Look, I just want to sleep."  
  
"Good. So do I."  
  
They walked up the stairs, got into their pajamas, and got into bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Dana," Mulder said.  
  
"It's Scully. Goodnight, Mulder."  
  
"Don't start with me..."  
  
"Oh shut up, Mulder and go to sleep."  
  
The End 


End file.
